Games
by Gracie-Joy
Summary: Darcy is hung over. Richard and Lizzie are fighting over video games. Things are already wild but when Charlie comes over how wild will they really get and will Darcy get any sleep at all? A series of light funny one shots. Do enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored, hypo and crazy. Wrote a really quick story. Hope you like it and have some giggles. ((:**

"Ha! In your face Richard!" Lizzie jumped from her seat on the beanbag and started to dance around Richard whose face bore a similar resemblance to a child whose ice cream had just been knock to the ground.

"Watch it Bennet," he growled and futilely attempted to whack the back of her knees. Elizabeth just darted away in a giggle.

"You're playing a hopeless game Richard," Darcy's voice grumbled from the couch his voice muffled by a pillow he'd pressed his face into. He continued in a dreary voice, "if you really want to beat her try Mario cart. She's hopeless," after a pause he added, "Maybe then I'll get some peace and quiet."

"He's delusional! Don't listen to him!" Lizzie exclaimed blocking Richard's leap for the CD stack. "Lack of sleep, definitely lack of sleep. Last time I versed Darcy…"

"I defeated you eight out of nine times," Darcy entered the conversation once more his voice tinged with annoyance, "Now can you _please_ be quiet?" Lizzie huffed and poked her bottom lip out. Richard frowned at the two. He knew his cousin's relationship with Lizzie was sound but he also knew that Darcy was terrible at video games. Especially Mario Cart. She would have to be terrible.

"Look Lizzie! Dead flying dinosaur!" he shouted and sprang to his feet in the direction of the window behind Darcy.

"What!?" she screeched, seizing the moment when Lizzie took a step to the left he tackled her with a war cry.

"Ha! Beat that Bennet!" he yelled and proceeded to sit on Lizzie who thrashed beneath him.

"Get off me you fatty! You need to lose some weight! Daaarccyy!" she cried and wiggled some more to get out from underneath Richards weight.

"You started it Lizzie. You should know not to beat him on the play station. Especially at Black Ops." Darcy mumbled into the couch once more. Lizzie huffed again and poked her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"You're a misogynistic, hypocritical, lazy dog Fitzwilliam Darcy!" Lizzie accused. He didn't respond.

"Got it Lizziebee! Guess who's going down!" he got off of her and plunked back down in his beanbag, throwing a controller at Lizzie. She caught it before moving back to Darcy and sitting heavily on his stomach.

"Lizzie!" he exclaimed picking up the pillow from his face and starting to hit her with it. "Do you have no respect for the dead?" Lizzie fended off the pillow by bouncing on his stomach. He groaned and feebly tried to push her away.

"You deserve it. Now Richard is going to win. Just because you were stupid enough to get drunk last night doesn't mean I'm not allowed any fun. Why can't you hold your liquor like Richard? Or even Collins?!" she stared at him in mock anger before her face split into a grin at his glare.

"Collins is a babbling fool…"

"Who can hold his liquor!" Lizzie interrupted earning a hoot from Richard.

"Darcy's never been able to drink. He'd be out by the first when he was a kid," Richard grinned, evilly eying his cousin. Darcy glared at the two of them before stuffing the pillow back over his face.

"I'm Toad!" Lizzie squealed. Darcy groaned.

"I'm Princess Peach!" Richard shouted excitedly. Lizzie stared at him oddly. "Errrhh, ummm I mean Princess Peach has a pretty cool kart…"

Lizzie once more stared at the pink go Kart with a crown on the side with a frown. Richard as saved by the front door swinging wide into Darcy and Lizzie's apartment.

"Are you guys playing Mario Kart?" Charlie asked excitedly spotting the screen.

"Yeah, wanna play?" Lizzie grinned. Charlie dashed around the couch and settled on Lizzie's vacant beanbag.

"I'm Princess Peach!" he shouted. An awkward silence prevailed as four pairs of eyes swung to look at him. Even Jane seemed a little uncertain how to react.

"Errr I mean, she has pretty cool hair…"

More silence. Charlie flushed a deep red before noticing Richard's angry glare.

"I. Am. Princess. Peach." Richard growled. Charlie's eyes turned scared before surrendering. They didn't call him colonel for no reason.

"Fine! I'll be Mario." He grumbled switching characters.

"Yeah mustaches are awesome," Lizzie grinned bouncing on Darcy's stomach.

"Lizzie…!" he moaned. She froze and patted his cheek non-to gently.

"Jane, are you going to play?" Lizzie asked completely unaware of the threatening glares Richard was shooting at Charlie. Jane just shook her head and seated herself in the rocker.

Lizzie examined Darcy's sleeping, form her head tilted to the side, a small smile on her face. He was so cute. Her hand reached out and poked him in the cheek, wanting to see his eyes. They flew open in surprise and she giggled. They seemed to frown at her but then softened once they met her sparkling green ones. He shook his head and closed his eyes once more, sighing.

"Ready, set, go!" Richard announced.  
"Hey I wasn't ready!" Lizzie cried hurriedly getting her character to race around the track.

"Richard stop pushing!" Charlie whined letting a bomb explode on Lizzie's kart.

"Damn it," with clumsy thumbs she tried to right her character but failed. Instead she decided to hide out on the track and wait for her companions to come around again. She cackled quietly, ignoring Darcy's quiet grumbling.

"Yes!" Richard shouted jumping to his feet making exaggerated moves with his body as he guided his character around the track at the same time Charlie let out a cry of despair and moved his thumbs deftly around the controller trying to keep up with Richard.

"Yeah, Lizziebee you can't catch me! Neither can you, Princess Peach stealer," He scowled. Lizzie didn't reply only waited. Just a few more seconds.

"Ha!" Lizzie laughed, no cackled as both Charlie and Richards karts spun out and over the edge.

"Bennet!" they both cried turning furious glares in her direction. Her eyes widened at their anger and she screeched throwing her controller at Richards knee and hearing him yelp and diving onto the other side of Darcy who startled from his light sleep.

"What in the name…?" he was cut off by two ferocious battle cries and a Lizzie burying herself into his chest attempting to wiggled under him for protection.

"Darccy!" she squealed, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"You're going to pay!" Charlie yelled and simultaneously Richard and he jumped at the couch landing heavily on Darcy who groaned heavily in synchronization of Lizzie's scream.

Darcy felt nothing but two heavy men jumping on him and Lizzie's petite body burying further underneath him every second.

"Oww!" he complained as a knee jabbed him in the thigh and then a hand in his throat. He silently cursed the day Elizabeth Bennet walked into his life. This was all her fault.

"Stop!" he cried. Everyone froze except Lizzie who poked her head out from beneath the dog pile on the couch. Lizzie timidly looked between the three faces near her. Richards was an angry scowl, Charlie's was a mischievous frown and Darcy's was an annoyed canvas.

"I am going to bed. You are all going to stay right where you are till I leave. Understood?" he asked with force. The two men nodded.

"Don't leave me!" Lizzie cried and jumped onto his back, her only form of protection against the two crazed men, as he staggered from the couch. He only just managed to keep his balance before he stumbled into their room with her face pressed into his neck.

"You can let go now," he told her grumpily. She shook her head. He groaned and just collapsed onto their bed with Lizzie still attached to his back in a tight grip.

"You lost, Bennet!" two voices chorused through the door in hearty laughs.

"No I didn't," Lizzie shouted back.  
"Lizzie!" Darcy whacked her head with a feeble hand.  
"Ooo! Sorry!" she whispered loudly.  
"Uh-huh," he mumbled. "Just don't be annoying," he added.  
She bit his ear.

**So I was really bored and wrote this…It was just going to be a one shot really, but if anyone likes I'll write a few more chapters about random things the Pride and Prejudice gang get up too. Tell me what you think ((:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Babysitting.**

"Elizabeth Bennet. What are you doing? Are you alright?" Darcy asked rushing out to the road and hovering over Lizzie's still form lying parallel on the line. She had her eyes closed and a smile twitching on her lips.

"Playing hide and go seek," she muttered from the corner of her mouth. "Now be quiet or you'll give me away!" she added hitting his ankle. Darcy frowned and startled as a car swept past beeping their horn at them.

"Lizzie, you're being silly. This is dangerous and who are you playing…?" he was cut off by the voice of his cousin.

"Come out Lizziebee! You know I'll find you!" He shouted. Lizzie squealed silently as possible and reached up to pull Darcy down beside her. He crumbled from the suddenness of her move.

"Lizzie!" he cried trying to struggle away from her but then froze when a car travelled to closely to his arm for his liking.

"Shhh!" she hissed at him. "Richard thinks he can find me. I told him I'd hide somewhere impossible. What's more impossible then lying in the middle of a busy suburban street?" she giggled and wrapped her hand around his pulling him closer to the centre of the line. The gesture made Darcy a little more secure about his girlfriend's mental health, though still not completely certain about the stability of her mind.

"This is ridiculous. We're going to get run over," he grumbled.

"Oh live a little Darcy, now be _quiet_! I have to win this. I win a free dinner," she told him. Darcy resigned with a sigh and tried to relax on the warm tar. Another car shrieked past with a wild honk of its horn. Lizzie grinned in delight still keeping her eyes squeezed shut.

"You've lost it, you've finally lost it," Darcy moaned out loud receiving a heavy whack to his stomach for his noise.

A dark shadow suddenly hovered over them. "Gotchya!" Richard cackled prodding Lizzie's shoulder with his bare toes.

"Richard, get your feet off me!" she cried and squirmed into a standing position, pulling Darcy with her. "How did you _find_ us?" she complained with a pout. Richard rolled his eyes.

"Not every day cars beep their horns out here. I decided to check it out and low and behold I see you two getting at it in the middle of the road," he chuckled as the skipped to the side of the road once more.

"We were _not_ getting at it," Lizzie grumbled, decidedly put out that she missed out on dinner.

"Oh Lizzie, thank goodness we found you. I almost thought you'd forgotten about babysitting Max this morning," Jane's voice reached them as they pounded up the stairs to the apartment. Lizzie froze. Jane frowned reaching for Max's hand keeping the toddler at her side. "You forgot didn't you."

"Nooo, I just, I didn't forget. Darcy and I were just remembering in fact I was just saying…"

"She forgot," Richard and Darcy interrupted. Lizzie stomped on Richard's foot; he let out a yelp, which sent the dark eyes of Max Hurst to eye him curiously. Richard froze at the stare and backed a step away.

"Oh Lizzie, I really needed you to do this," Jane sighed running a hand through her hair. "I assured Louisa that you would take him. She just didn't have the time to hire a sitter."

"It's fine Jane, we'll take him. Come on Maxo lets get movies!" Lizzie exclaimed heartily. Jane's face beamed relief.

"Oh, no movies Lizzie. Louisa doesn't let him watch television, Caroline says its unhealthy," Jane added making her way down the steps.

"Now be good Max and don't feed him to much sugar. Just anything without preservatives and colourings, oh and make sure he …," her last instructions faded away with Jane's rush to the car.

The four of them stared as her car left. All eyes then turned to look at the three year old only to find an empty space.

"Oh no! You lost him already, Darcy!" Lizzie cried and ran into the house. In her hurry she failed to see a child sitting on the other side, she tripped over him and fell to the floor.

"Owww," she moaned and tried to ignore Richard's laugh. Darcy stood over her as she rolled to her back. She glared at his amused face imagining what it would look like with a black eye.

"Karma. I did not lose him," he said and walked away. Lizzie glared at Max who tilted his head to the side, his dark brown curls tilting to one side of his head.

"How did you get in here?" she asked. He pointed to the door. She groaned as she noticed the dog flap. Richard laughed once more and followed Darcy to the kitchen keeping a wide berth from the two of them.

Lizzie jumped to her feet and strode to the kitchen, tugging a waddling Max behind her. Reaching the kitchen she put him in a chair and went to the cupboard.

"You know, Louisa never was a favourite of mine," Lizzie said casually. "Got it!" she exclaimed dumping a packet of sour worms and marshmallows on the table. Darcy eyed them warily.

"Sour worms!" Richard exclaimed snatching the packet away. He ripped the bag open and then was surprised to find a small hand tugging at his jeans. His eyes caught Max and he let out a wail before stumbling backwards, holding tight to his sour worms. Lizzie and Darcy watched on in bewilderment as Darcy's cousin baked away from the three year old who obviously wanted the worms. Fright was evident on Richard's face.

"Stay away!" he finally dropped the sour worms and they spilt over the floor. His hands made a cross symbol as if warning away the devil and his eyes were squeezed closed, leg bent in the air for a form of protection. A silent moment passed until he peeked though his closed eyes and he quickly stepped away upon seeing the small figure hurriedly eating the sour worms from the floor.

"Is that because it's three or because it's part Louisa and therefore part Caroline?" Lizzie asked curiously. Richard scowled at her.

"You know I hate you right?" he asked her. Lizzie just burst out laughing burying her face into Darcy's chest, who was also chuckling quietly.

"Hey Max how about…Oh no. Where did he go this time?" Lizzie wailed spotting no more sour worms and no more curly haired child. "You lost him, Richard!"

"I did not!" he countered stubbornly.

Lizzie whipped open the front door trying to see if he'd snuck through the doggy door again while Richard flung upon every cupboard door and Darcy searched under the couch.

"Darcy you idiot it won't fit under there!" Richard exclaimed. Darcy mumbled something unintelligible. A churlish scream cut through the air and Lizzie jumped when a flash of curls ran past her and made their way down the four steps of the apartment.

"I found him!" Lizzie watched the figure dart away towards the bushy park behind the house. She cursed as the two men pushed out the door to see and Darcy only managed to catch her arm and pull her to him before she fell down the steps.

"You let him get away? Where!?" Richard asked. Lizzie pointed in the direction and he took off in the opposite way. "Richard wait! Let's play a game. Hide and go seek, maybe we'll be able to find him." Darcy suggested. Lizzie nodded enthusiastically. "We're all it. He's hiding. Winner gets dinner! Ready set go!" Lizzie shouted and the three rushed shouting "Here we come!" so the little boy's ears could hear.

"I'll find him before you, Bennet!" Richard exclaimed and took off to the left into a screen of bushes. Darcy had already slipped away leaving Lizzie to find her own path.

"Come on you sneaky beaver," She muttered bushing a branch out the way.

"Raaah!" the little voice screamed at her and then a flying body hit her, knocking her to the ground. She groaned as Max darted away again before she could grab him.

"No wonder they don't feed you sugar and preservatives. He's nuts!" she growled and began to run after him ignoring the branches that stung her face in the dense bush. She froze when she spotted him staring up at a tree. Creeping closer she was two feet away and she lunged for him.

"Ha!" she screamed and tackled him to the ground. He squirmed with a scream and she shushed him.

"Shhh Max," and evil grin split her face and she tugged the squirming child behind a bush. "Don't you want to scare Richard?" she asked innocently. The boy continued to squirm. She shrugged.

"I heard you Max, you little devil! Come out so Richard can win some dinner," he cooed. Lizzie giggled and took her hand away from Max's mouth when he bit her. She swallowed a cry, spotting Richards tall lean figure wandering closer.

"One second. You ready hobbit?" he stopped squirming, spotted Richard and then began to struggle towards him. "Waaiit," Lizzie grinned, lifted him up still hidden by the bush.

"Now!" she yelled and threw the child through the air. Max let out a cry worthy of a battle status and landed square on Richard's back. Richard howled and began to dance around clawing at the hands an feet hanging to him much like a monkey. Only more dangerous.

"I hate you Bennet! Ahhh!" he screamed and Lizzie allowed only a quiet chuckle before dashing away from Richard before he could free himself and catch her.

In her rush she failed to see a tall dark figure in front of her. "Ooww," she complained when she smacked into Darcy. He caught her swaying and held her to him.  
as she moved away he grasped her hand, dropping it in shock when she yelped.

"The little beaver bit me," she complained. Darcy examined the bite marks on her skin.

"You poor baby, " he replied kissing her hand and then her nose and she smiled up at him happy to see his smile.

"You thought you could get away with that?" Richard's voice entered their world and Lizzie darted behind Darcy only peeping through under Darcy's arm. Richard failed to notice her movement before throwing Max at Darcy. Darcy caught him, howled in pain before the toddler dropping easily to the ground and ran back to Richard, the two swaggering and waddling in the direction of the house.

"What happened!" Lizzie exclaimed unlocking her arms from around Darcy's waist from the surprise attack. He pushed his hand in her face and her eyes widened at the teeth marks identical to hers engraved into his skin.

"I hate you," he glared at Lizzie who'd got him in the predicament in the first place. She grinned and smacked a kiss on his lips, happily skipping back to the house.

**Soo I thought this was fun. Not as much Darcy/Lizzie cuteness but still highly amusing. Thank you all for you're reviews from the last chapter again. I tried to reply to all but if you were a guest then I thank you from the depths of my soul.**

**Do review again!? Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions just let me know (:**

**Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alone Together. Kind of.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jane Austen. They're her characters.**

Lizzie sighed happily and leaned back into Darcy's chest, his warm hands massaging her stomach. Chinese take out boxes were placed out on the floor around them and only the soft glow of a few candles Lizzie had lit in excitement when Darcy announced it was to be only them that night, lit the room.  
She could barely remember the last time Darcy and herself had been left alone in their apartment. No friends, no work…no Richard. Not a mark of guilt crossed her mind at the thought.

"This is nice," Darcy said "We should kick Richard out more often." Lizzie giggled and snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around his middle still too excited to eat.  
"We should make him pay for the food he takes, or at least teach him how to shop. Do you think he knows how to use a supermarket?" Darcy let out a carefree laugh, tilting his head back. Lizzie's eyes danced at the sound.

And that was the end of the peace.

The door swung open to a dark figure. It was definitely a male; tall and lanky with a bright red shirt just able to be seen in the shadows. Lizzie screamed from the shock and Darcy cursed, the two bounding to their feet.

"Do you two not know how to use a light?" Richard said, joyfully flicking on the switch, completely oblivious to the two squinting at the bright light.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Lizzie said rudely "And Darcy told you not to come around tonight. What happened to the microwave dinner I gave you?" Richard was already digging through the fridge.

"Got hungry. Hey Lizziebee, where's all your food gone? And I think I blew it up. There was smoke coming out," he replied.

"You ate it all, can you go now?" Lizzie snapped and slammed the door of the fridge shut, not at all caring for his lack of fortune with dinner. Richard scratched his head thoughtfully.

"You don't have to be so rude. I was hungry. Are you _sure_ there's none left?" he swung open the pantry noticing its empty appearance. Darcy sighed in exasperation. "Richard. There's no food. What did you blow up?"

Richard took a deep breath ready to explain, "The _microwave_ and well…"

"It doesn't matter _how_," Lizzie interrupted. She grabbed the broom and began prodding him towards the door. "Out. _Now_, Richard John Matlock."

"But I'm _hungry_," he complained dodging the brooms end and jumping over the back of the lounge flailing his long arms in an attempt to keep his balance. His eyes widened when he saw the floor. "You guys had Chinese?" he cried almost seeming hurt that they hadn't invited him.

"Oh no, don't even think about eating that…Darcy, tell him!" Lizzie turned to Darcy who still had a confused expression on his face.

"Don't eat that," he said vaguely, "How did you blow up a _microwave_." Darcy scratched his head not at all concerned when Lizzie's broom cracked against Richard's skull.

"Ow! Darcy, help me! And I don't _know_," Richard winced glaring at Lizzie who was holding her broom threateningly, ready to strike once more.

"Lizzie, don't hit. What do you mean 'you don't know'? What did you put in the microwave?" Lizzie glared at him, which he failed to notice under his utter confusion. Richard snatched up a box from the ground and pranced back to the other side of the couch scooping noodles into his mouth.

"Oh this is good. Lizzie left a note. 'Put in microwave for three minutes' so I did," he groaned as he stuffed another bite into his mouth. "This stuff is really good. Have you tried this?" he mumbled through his mouth full of food.

"Did you leave the foil on?"

"_Darcy_!" Lizzie exclaimed wrapping him sharply on the back of the head with the broom handle. Richard made himself comfortable on the couch, shoveling as much food as possible into his mouth.

"Hey Lizzie," he said, his words barely audible through the food in his mouth, "You should verse me in Black Ops. Oh hey look at that. Is that the supermarket from here?" he leaned forward in his seat upon turning on the television. Lizzie scoffed.

"Like you would know what a supermarket is. Why didn't you just buy your own food since you ruined the other lot?" she snatched the remote from him and switched off the television.

"I lost my wallet! And why did you _do_ that?" he complained setting aside the box he held. Lizzie picked it up and peeked inside, her jaw dropping.

"It's half empty!"

"Half full! Half full Lizzie Bennet. Come on now, be positive!" Richard grinned snatching back the remote and turning on the TV. She growled at him and he turned the volume up to a blaring level.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you! What was that?" he shouted, cupping a hand to his ear. Lizzie turned a bright red and crossed her arms, turning to Darcy. He sighed, still wondering if Richard had left the aluminum foil on his dinner.

"That's it Richard," Darcy said switching the TV off at the wall. The absence of noise left a peculiar tingling in their ears. "Time to go home. We were _trying_ to have a date here. By the way did you leave the foil on?"

Richard's eyes widened and looked between the two. "You guys are _dating?_ And yeah I left the foil on. What's that got to do with anything? Why are you so interested in my foil?"

Darcy slapped a hand to his head. "I can't believe you left the foil on!"

Richard growled at him. "Its my foil, I'll do what I like with it."

"But you can't leave the foil on!"

"Darcy!" both Lizzie and Richard said. One annoyed, the other angry. "Leave my foil alone!" Richard lunged for Darcy who skittered around the other side of Lizzie. He attempted to hide behind her, which looked ridiculous with his tall broader frame against her short petite one.

"Why do you never leave my foil alone?" Richard asked obviously upset. His long legs tangled as he tried to run around Lizzie. Darcy just picked Lizzie up and spun around so that Richard and he were on opposite sides. Neither heard Lizzie's noise of complaint.

"I only asked about it twice!" Darcy argued.

"Three times, Darcy! Three times!" Richard corrected, huffing as he danced from one foot to another.

"Fine, three times! I'm sorry! Now can you let Lizzie and I get back to our date?" Darcy said exasperated at his cousin's rather…enthusiastic behaviour. It was making him tired just watching him.

"Please Richard? I promise I'll cook you a roast tomorrow," Lizzie added. Richard's eyes seemed to glaze over at the mention of a roast dinner. For extra emphasis, praying on Richard's weakness, Lizzie looked up at Darcy with warmth. He gazed back at her with a small smile.

"Oh no you don't. No gooey eyes. Yuck. Ew. You guys are gross. Worse then Jane and Charlie. Get a room,"

"This _is_ our room," Darcy muttered tugging Lizzie so she tucked into his side under his arm. Her arms automatically tangled themselves around his waist. Richard rolled his eyes pretending to gag.

"Fine. A roast tomorrow Lizzie! I won't take anything less. I'll go peacefully," He challenged locking eyes with Lizzie. She nodded. He let out an excited whoop.

"It'll be like Christmas! Hey what are you guys doing for Christmas?"

"Out. Richard."

"Can we have pork? Please tell me we can have pork! You're not secretly Jewish are you Lizzie?"

"Goodbye, Richard."

"Hey do you think Charlotte has any food?"

Darcy slammed the door.

"That wasn't very nice!" they heard him call back. They let out a sigh of relief sagging against one another.

"Where were we?" Darcy asked hooking both his arms around Lizzie's waist and smiling down at her green eyes. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she shrugged.

"I dunno. But we can start again if you like,"

"Mmmm, sounds good."

He pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I know you do." She pinched the back of his neck.

**A/N: Just so you know I was literally covering my eyes in horror over their lovey doveyness. But this was for Ayumi Sakuragi. I hope you're satisfied. Or does it need more cuteness? ;)**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Do keep them coming because you know I find myself checking my emails every ten minutes and then getting sad when no ones reviewed. I hope that eats at your conscience. ;)**

**Review guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cubby House.**

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by the one and only Jane Austen. (:**

"It has to be round, Richard!" Lizzie argued tugging the quilt back.

"It can't be round, we won't fit every body in!" he stubbornly told her. She glowered at him and jumped at him.

"Ahh!" she cried pulling the quilt over his head and blinding him. He struggled as she tackled him to the ground, the quilt still over his head, his futile struggles only succeeding in tangling him further.

"Bennet, let me out!" he cried, complaining when her fist connected with his shoulder.

"Only if you say it has to be round!" she growled at him, sitting on his ribs and bouncing. Darcy eyed them with a raised eyebrow before turning back to his work. "Darcy make him say it's round!" she sort to gain the help of her boyfriend. He just rolled his eyes

"I'm not taking any part of this," he said. She frowned at him.

"Jane, Charlie, Charlotte? Tell him it has to be round! Cubby houses are round!" she resorted to the others in hopes of a new ally.

"They're round," Charlotte loyally agreed.

"They can be either," Jane said in hopes of keeping the peace. Charlie frowned.

"I always made mine like a triangle," he scratched his head at the two who froze and stared at him. Or attempted to stare at him in Richard's case.

"Fine we'll make it round!" Richard conceded in an exaggerated sigh, "Now get off of me and let me out!" Lizzie did a happy dance, which only managed to make Richard scowl at her and throw the quilt, which she caught easily.

"Why are you all so _loud_?" Darcy said in frustration, angrily tapping the delete button on his laptop. Lizzie frowned.

"You promised you wouldn't work when we went camping."

"Well we're not camping, its raining, Lizzie," he said frowning over his report. She huffed.

"Yeah, Lizzie, it's raining," Richard said moving the chairs with Charlotte into a circle. She scowled at him.

"Jane help me with the quilt," she demanded in a sulk. Things had not turned out the way she'd wanted this weekend. No camping because of the rain, and now Richard was arguing with her and Darcy was working.

"We need one more sleeping bag, Richard where's yours?" Charlie asked scanning the room for his gear.

"Nowhere!" he yelled from inside the cubby house jumping up so fast his head broke through the quilts. Lizzie swatted angrily at him with her pillow.

"Oh never mind, I found it," Charlie continued unaware of the panic etched across Richard's face.

"Nooo!" he cried but it was too late. Charlie pulled out the bag and it fell to the floor in all its glory. Buzz Light Year covered the front with the words 'To infinity and beyond' written in bold red writing underneath.

"Richard, how long have you been a Toy Story fan?" Charlotte cackled prompting laughter to the rest of the room. Only Richard stood, blazing red, glowering at Charlie.

"Done! Everybody in!" A howl of excitement went up and Charlotte raced Richard into the cubby house, claiming a good spot in the large tent like structure. Richard dove in after accidently connecting his head with one of the legs of a chair. Jane entered with a poised air only she could muster when one entered a cubby house and Charlie clambered in decidedly clumsily after her.

"Come on, Darcy," Lizzie said and closed the lid of his laptop. He jerked in surprise and frowned.

"But I have work to do," he said.

"Yeah he has work to do!" Richard called out. "Hey, Charlotte scoot over you're taking up too much room," Lizzie winced at the thump she heard from inside.

"Please Darcy? Have some fun. You promised to spend the weekend with me. It'll be fun," she persuaded him, pulling out large sad eyes that always made him crumble.

"Richard, get off of my leg!" Charlotte complained. Another thump sounded, followed by a yelp. Lizzie winced at the timing. Darcy eyed the tent warily.

"Fine," he sighed and got down on all falls to fit his frame through the low door.

"Yes!" Lizzie exclaimed and jumped on his back to get a free ride into the tent.

"Onya Darcy!" she said and ducked her head, wrapping her arms around Darcy's chest as to not fall off as they slipped through the opening.

"Lizzie, you're heavier then usual," Darcy teased earning him a slap to the back of the head. The lighting was dim and Lizzie strained her eyes to see Jane and Charlie lying a little to closely for comfort. Her eyes widened.

"Charlie and Jane separate this instant!" she told them and then squealed as Darcy slumped to the side with her still on his back.

"Ow, Darcy. You're squashing my leg."

"Well move it then."

"Yeah, move it then," Richard agreed.

"Richard, stop copying me!" Darcy glared at him causing a snicker to escape his lips.

"Let's build a human pyramid!" Charlotte suddenly exclaimed.

"In the tent?" Darcy and Richard both asked, the two glaring at one another. Charlotte nodded enthusiastically. Lizzie tilted her head up noticing how high they'd made the ceiling using an extendable tent pole.

"Lets! Lizzie you're on top," Charlie agreed strategically placing the lightest person on top.

"Richard, down on all fours!" Charlotte commanded. He hastily agreed not willing to argue, the title of colonel temporarily transferred. Charlie followed and Darcy reluctantly did the same. Next, Jane climbed on top of Darcy and Charlie while Charlotte wobbly knelt one knee on Richard's back and one on Charlie's.

"Charlotte, move your bloody knee! I need that spine you know," Richard exclaimed.

"Stop whining and be a man," Charlotte told him. Darcy heartily agreed.

Next was Lizzie. She studied the unstable tower and decided to approach from the back. She placed one foot on Charlie's back and accidentally stubbed her toe into Richard's behind.

"Ahhhh! Lizzie watch it you animal!" he cried almost jumping up and losing Charlotte. The cubby house wobbled with them

"Stop complaining! It was an accident," she snickered and continued to climb. Finally she made it onto Charlotte and Jane's back.

"I made it!" Lizzie exclaimed, careful not to hit her head n the roof and collapsing their tent.

"If you do a happy dance I swear to God Lizzie I won't talk to you for a week," Darcy yelled up at her.

"Yeah no happy dances!" Richard copied. Three things happened then. First Darcy lunged for Richard, Secondly a thunderclap shook the house causing Jane to shriek and lose her balance which made Charlotte react and reach to steady her and thirdly; they all came crashing down.

Lizzie screamed falling to the left, catching her head on Jane's shoulder and feeling Charlotte's hand hit her leg. She wasn't sure what else was hit but as they all lay moaning on the floor Lizzie realized she was lying across Charlotte's back, her legs over Jane who was spread across Darcy and Charlie. Only Richard had managed to find himself free of any injury minus a bump to the head from the pole collapsing.

"That was all your fault," Richard accused pointing at Lizzie. Her eyes widened as an accusing glare was sent her way from three different eyes.

"It was not!" she moaned still unsure what hurt more, her leg or her head. And evil glint reached Richard's eyes.

"For that you'll be caught by the feet monster!" he cried. Lizzie reacted faster then she knew how, her worst nightmare being bare feet. Her disgust of feet often led to Richard's attacks. She scrambled across fallen bodies that cried out in anguish until she reached Darcy and used his body for protection.

"Darcy help! You're cousins a mad man!" she said with obvious fear. Darcy sat up with a wince and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in his neck trusting him to protect her.

"Richard I'll tell them about Caroline," Darcy said calmly rubbing a comforting hand on Lizzie's back, her arms tightening around him. Richard froze, eyes wide with fear.

"You wouldn't."

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Fine!" he scowled and sat back in the corner, a pout on his lips, trying to ignore Charlotte's and Charlie's sniggering.

"My hero," Lizzie cooed in Darcy's ear, mimicking Caroline's voice. Darcy just scowled playfully and poked her in the ribs.

"Don't be annoying," he whispered. She hit him in the kidneys.

**A/N: There! Another chapter! Not sure if I like it but I was giggling when I wrote it. I think it may have been more amusing in my head but you know… **

**And yes, Darcy is always saying 'don't be annoying' and Lizzie is always injuring Darcy. She thinks she's hilarious.**

**Reviewww! I know all you followers out there! ;)  
Don't be shy! Tell me what you think ((:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It has come to my attention the Darcy has been taking a little bit of a back seat save for rescuing Lizzie and then be injured by her and so this time it is Darcy who'll we'll be focusing on! Do enjoy! (:**

**Farms and Family.**

Darcy kept his expression neutral and swallowed the coffee, his throat burning from the taste. Lydia sat before him, a little to close for comfort, waiting expectantly.

"Lizzie, its to bad you don't drink coffee. It's great right, Darcy?" she smiled looking up through her lashes and scooting impossibly closer. Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her younger sister. Darcy cleared his throat and tried to hold back a cough.

"Great," Darcy rasped and put the cup down. Lizzie covered a hand over her mouth to stop the grin showing. Lydia clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well won't you finish it?" she watched, taking delight in Darcy enjoying the coffee she had made. "I learnt how to make it at my new job. The café is so much fun," she chattered excitedly. "Kitty works there too and you should see the boys that come in. Oh Lizzie you should get a job there too and we could…"

Darcy tuned out of the girls incessant chatter and made a mental note not to go to any cafes in town. Lizzie squeezed his hand sympathetically under the table as he scoffed down the rest of the strong coffee in an attempt not to be rude.

"Oh Lizzie, the farm is going so well! You should take Darcy to have a look around, he hasn't been here in such a long time and you yourself. Why you must almost feel like royalty in that big expensive apartment. I don't understand why you haven't bought a house yet. It would be much more spacious for the children…"

"I'll show Darcy the yard," Lizzie said a little too loudly, flinging her chair backwards in her haste to stand. She whacked Darcy's back as he choked on the air he'd just swallowed.

"Oh we'll come too!" Kitty announced dancing around the table with Lydia. Lizzie bit back her groan and pushed Darcy hurriedly out the door.

"Lizzie, come see the chickens!"

"Chickens?" Darcy gulped, eyes widening considerably halting in his step. Lizzie paused, studying his pale face.

"Are you feeling okay? What did Lydia put in that coffee?" she pressed a hand to his head and it felt perfectly normal.

"Do we have to see the chickens?" he asked looking everywhere but at Lizzie. Her eyes narrowed on him and a small curve began to form on her lips.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, You're not scared of chickens are you?" He suddenly let out a giggle and Lizzie stepped back in her surprise. "I love it when you call me Fitzwilliam. Fitzwilliam Darcy. It's such a horrible name but I love it, when you say it, Lizzie. Fitzwilliam Darcy…!" he stared at the chicken coop for a moment before giggling again and beginning to stroll towards it in an awkward line.

"Darcy, get back here! What did she do to you? Lydia!" Lizzie yelled and grabbed Darcy's arm as he began to tip backwards. He laughed and shook his head staring at Lizzie. "You have beautiful eyes Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth Bennet. Lizzie. Lizbeth," his eyes widened "Lizzibeth. You should be called Lizzibeth," he announced. Lizzie cringed at the new name and began to guide him towards her sisters.

"I bet she spiked your drink. Did it taste like alcohol Darcy?"

"I'm not Darcy! I'm Patrick!" he argued. Lizzie sighed in exasperation, tugging his arm again.

"Lydia! Kitty! Get over here _now_!"

"Lyyydiiaaaaa!" Darcy mimicked her and then fell to the ground in a muffled guffaw. Lizzie tried to tug him to his feet but only managed to drag him in the dirt.

"Lizzie, whatever is the matter…Oh!" Lizzie stared at Darcy who was flopped to the ground and was tracing the clouds with the tip of his finger.

"What did you do to his drink, Lydia?" Lizzie asked sternly. Lydia giggled behind her hand.

"Nothing Lizzie," she lied. At Lizzie's hard scowl her eyes widened, "Oh, fine! I may have added a little vodka! But only to make it taste better!" Lizzie let out groan. "A little bit? Lydia, how much?"

"Fine! Half, half! Half the coffee was vodka. I'd heard rumours from Richard that Darcy was a lightweight. I was just curious. I hadn't realised he would be so tipsy," she defended herself.

"Curse Richard," Lizzie muttered "And he's not tipsy. He's _drunk,_" she stressed and went back to Darcy only to discover him gone. "Oh come on, Darcy!"

She took off in the direction of the hen house. How far could a drunken guy go right?

"Ahhhh!" A high pitched scream alerted Lizzie to where Darcy was and she ran faster to see what trouble Darcy had found. She found him huddled in a corner of the hen house with three chickens staring at him with small eyes and head cocked to the side.

"What's the matter?" Lizzie demanded.

"Chicken!" he whimpered and made a clumsy shooing gesture at the birds. Lizzie sighed and swiped a foot at them to scare them away. They fluttered out in a hurry of crazed clucks.

"You are pathetic Fitzwilliam Darcy," she muttered and hauled him to his feet.

"Patrick," he corrected stubbornly, leaning heavily on Lizzie's small frame. There was a pattern to Darcy's drunken behaviour Lizzie knew having been exposed to it a few times. First came the silly childlike behaviour and then came the solemn and serious Darcy who spoke from the heart and then came a collapsed Darcy from the exhaustion.

She just hoped the latter came faster then it usually did. She didn't need Lydia and Kitty to hear his hearts woes.

"Lizzie," he said seriously and only the slight slur to his words reminded her he was drunk. "I love you," he said.  
Lizzie nodded. "Yep, Love you too Darcy. Come on don't stop here, we have to get you home," she said.

"Oh you found him, we were just…"  
"Go back to the house and stay in your rooms until I come find you. _Now_," Lizzie said in a steel voice. Lydia and Kitty were suddenly frightened at Lizzie. She never spoke to them in such a manner. This caused them to turn immediately and run back to the their mother.

"They're silly girls, but I don't mind because they're your sisters," Darcy yawned. Though drunk, Lizzie knew he meant it and it made her flutter inside.

"But we can't let our kids be like that. _Ever_," he said sternly. Lizzie's footing stumbled at his words. Despite having been together for a year and two months they had never spoken of having children. She cleared her throat.

"When are we having kids Lizzie?" Darcy continued to talk unaware of how uncomfortable Lizzie was feeling. Not due to the fact that she didn't want to have children with him but because she wasn't prepared for the conversation. Especially with a drunken Darcy.

"Soon I'm sure Darcy," she said lightly praying he didn't remember this when he woke up. She reached the car and slid him in the back seat which was easier then expected allowing for his height.

"Lizzie," he continued and gripped her hand. She turned back to face him with a small smile. "I know I work a lot and sometimes I'm distracted but I do love you. More then anything in the world. Don't leave me," his eyes were so earnest that Lizzie felt tears prickle. She just nodded once more.

"I know Darcy," she murmured and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes after that and was soon asleep with his head rested against the back of the seat, his mouth open in a small gape and a soft snore. Lizzie shook her head with a smile and then hopped in her car. She would let her father know what her youngest sisters had done this time. This time he would do something about it and if he didn't? Lizzie would be sure to set the dogs on them at Christmas.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but I hurt my foot the other day I've been grumpy ever since because I can't go anywhere so this chapter probably isn't the best but I hope you all have a laugh anyway.**

**Review and let me know what you think (:**

**Thanks guys (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fish.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Cos he's adorable.**

**P.s Two of our favourite people are in this one ;)  
Enjoy and don't be afraid to laugh. It is scientifically proven to be healthy. They even run laughing sessions at the gym in town, haha. Anyway, carry on!**

"Hello Gerald!" Lizzie gazed through the glass that distorted her face from the other side as she watched the goldfish swim in circles in his new home. "Look, Max, he's talking to me!" she squealed and nudged the three year old in excitement. Max, standing on a chair, peered through the water and down at the fish with a frown.

"He doesn't talk," he argued with a confused look in his face.

"That's because he doesn't, Max. Lizzie was just being silly," Jane laughed softly and held tight to the back of his shirt so he didn't stumble face first into the fish bowl.

"It has been scientifically proven the speaking to your goldfish or any species of fish actually improves the lifespan of a fish. In fact my patroness, Catherine de Bourgh agrees and even goes as far as to play classical music across the great pond which stretches out beyond her estate. I do believe…"

"Collins, do be quiet," Charlotte scowled at the infuriating man that had decided to tag along with her after work. She had found no suitable excuse as to why he wouldn't be allowed to come, having mentioned on numerous occasions how Lizzie loved it when company stopped by. And of course adding that Collins was Lizzie's cousin, she found she could do nothing but let him tag along.

"Darling, I have to go," Darcy rushed into the kitchen, bags in hand and kissed Lizzie on the cheek. She gazed sadly at him and then at Gerald the happy goldfish swimming in slow circles around the tank. Darcy suddenly saw the fish and his brow crinkled. "You bought a fish?"

"Oh yes, His name is Gerald. I bought him because I get lonely when you go away and I needed company," she frowned at her fish suddenly thinking he wasn't as lively as Darcy.

"Lizzie, I was just speaking to Catherine de Bourgh…Ahhh!" Collins was suddenly splayed across the floor in the small kitchen of their apartment. Lizzie watched in horrified terror as his coffee went flying straight into Darcy's suit.

"Uh-oh," Max said watching as Darcy turned a deathly gaze onto the man flat on the ground.

"I am so sorry, I shall have your suit _personally _dry cleaned and pressed. I shall tell your aunt, Catherine de Bourgh and she will advise me on the best place to take your suit. It has come to my attention that she offers the _best_ advice on suits and.." Collins babbled and Darcy just cast an irritated glance at Lizzie who mouthed 'sorry'.

"What in the blazes are you doing?" Darcy suddenly yelped and jerked back into the table causing the fish bowl to wobble a teeter. "Gerald!" Lizzie cried and settled the bowl on its flat once more. Darcy meanwhile was fending off a Mr. Collins who was attempting to remove his jacket to have it _personally_ dry cleaned and pressed.

"Baby, go get changed. There's another suit hanging in the closet," Lizzie soothed. With her other hand she twisted Collins' ear and dragged him into the sitting room.

"Sit and shut up," she hissed at the infuriating man. He nodded with wide eyes too scared to speak.

"Fishhh!" a little excited squeal said and Lizzie ran back to the kitchen to see Max's hand in the bowl attempting to grab Gerald.

"Janne!" Lizzie gasped as the little pudgy hand narrowly missed the golden fish.

"Oh! Max, no!" Jane picked up the boy who struggled in her arms. Charlotte was sitting at the table laughing till tears rolled down her face at the hilarity of the situation. Never had so much chaos been at the Darcy-Lizzie apartment.

Lizzie picked up her fish and hugged the bowl protectively to her chest as she cradled it to her room away from children's prying hands.

She opened the door and Darcy was just straightening his tie. She placed the fish on her dresser shutting the door behind her.

"I don't want you to go," she sighed and wrapped her arms around Darcy. He pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair. "With that chaos out there, I couldn't imagine why," he teased. She gave a childish 'humph' and pouted against his chest.

"Promise you'll be careful and promise you won't let Richard take you to any bars?" She asked craning her neck to look into his face. His lips twitched in amusement and he nodded.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise!" She said sternly and he rolled his eyes but joined his pinky to hers. "Pinky promise," he repeated. A grin lit his face and she couldn't help but reach up and kiss him with heated passion.

"Oh you two!" The door whipped open and Charlotte stood there with an exasperated look about her. Lizzie scowled at her, a fearsome sight anyone would agree. Darcy gave a loud, impatient groan at the interruption.

"Can I not say goodbye to my girlfriend in peace around here?" he asked the roof.

"Not because Richard's outside beeping his horn and I'm about to throttle him," Charlotte answered

"Don't you do that every night anyway?" Lizzie muttered under her breath but Charlotte heard and her eyes flew open and her jaw dropped. Darcy snorted in amusement.

"Lizzie!" she squealed and flushed a deep red. Lizzie cackled and Charlotte slammed the door shut.

"That was cruel," Darcy scolded with no honesty at all. He'd enjoyed it as much as Lizzie had. "I better go," he sighed and pressed his lips to her cheek in a quick kiss. "I love you and don't set the house on fire," he brushed a gentle hand across her cheek to lighten his words. Lizzie just caught his hand and tugged him towards the door.

"I never burn the place down. I love you too. Be good," she said and they warily entered the world they had escaped. All seemed clear and so Darcy pressed one more kiss to Lizzie's mouth and carried his bag to the front door.

Fortune was not on Darcy's side that day. The front door swung open just before Darcy reached his goal and in bumbled an impatient Richard, coffee in hand straight into Darcy.

Life in the apartment froze as Darcy stared blankly at the new coffee stain down his crisp white shirt. The childish voice of Max voicing "Uh-oh" was the only sound worth a cent. Darcy could only utter one sentence.

"The universe hates me."

**A/N: What you all think!? Chaos, **_**and**_** cuteness? You should all be satisfied. I dare say half the time this is almost a replica in my house when we're all trying to get ready in the morning. We have one bathroom in a really small house with seven people hehe. It's most amusing.**

**Please Review (:**

**P.s I'm so sorry I couldn't answer all your reviews for last chapter, they weren't letting me send replies so just know that they are most appreciated. Some made me giggle, others made me smile so thank you and please keep them coming (:**

**REVIIEWWWW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alone and Haunted**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (:**

**A/N: So my small but ABSOLUTELY **_**WONDERFUL**_** band of followers, this is kind of an addition to the last chapter. (This won't happen very often so enjoy it!...Except for the next chapter I kind of have planned…hehe. I hope you like this.)**

Lizzie was huddled on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her tiny frame almost burying her beneath her. She breathed in deeply smelling Darcy's scent all around her. She sighed and glanced to her right.

"Gerald, I miss Will," she told him decisively, a pout on her lips. "Don't look at me like that," she told him with a scowl. The fish floated in the water its mouth opening and closing from time to time.

"You need a girlfriend," she muttered and snuggled further down into the blanket.

A loud crack of thunder sounded, shaking the walls it was so extreme. Lizzie shrieked and threw the quilt over her head. "I need my boyfriend," she whined. "A least I have a boyfriend!" she shot at the fish. Lizzie had a secret fear of all things storm related. She also had a secret fear of being alone. The two combined created a hysterical, slightly over imaginative Lizzie Bennet.

Darcy had often found amusement in Lizzie's fear but had always held her during storms. This time there was no Darcy.

"Gerald did you hear that?" she whispered, her head popping up from the quilt like a possum. "It definitely came from the kitchen," she whispered. Gerald didn't reply. Cuddling the blanket around her she slipped off the couch and picked up Gerald's bowl. Bowl in one hand a blanket in the other she tiptoed towards the unknown noise.

She screamed, a shadow sliding across the wall

"Oh Gerald it was you. Don't scare me like that," she scolded finally realising that the moving shadow on the kitchen wall had actually been Gerald, swimming in his bowl. Sighing she trudged back to the couch and set Gerald back down.

"I hate storms," she grumbled. "There's only one way to fix this Gerald. Stay right there." She stomped determinedly to the light switch and flicked it on. From there she flicked on every light in the apartment. The two bedrooms, the kitchen, the laundry, the study and the outside lights.

"You know, Gerald, it's really silly how scared I am of storms. Watch. Darcy will come home expecting me to be hiding under the bed but no I won't...Ahh!" she squealed as another boom of thunder rattled the walls around her and the rain pounded on the roof, the trees whipping around the house at almost cyclonic levels.

"Don't you even think about telling," she hissed at Gerald sitting back up in her seat. He blew a bubble.

"Well at least we have power," she said feigning cheerfulness. Suddenly everything went pitch black. "Oh for Pete's sake! Cut me some slack!" she yelled to the roof.

She sat quietly and listened to the thunder boom and the lightening flash huddled in her blanket. At every boom she shuddered and gritted her teeth wishing sleep would come. This was Lizzie's second consecutive night alone in the apartment. The night before she had found that sleeping in their bed she couldn't sleep without him. It was too big. Too empty, and smelt too much like Darcy. So tonight she was determined to sleep on the couch again.

"This is so uncomfortable," she grumbled, "I vow never to send Darcy to sleep on the couch ever again no matter how angry I am at him."

"Gerald, are you sleeping?" she peered closer at the bobbing fish who was hiding in the little pirate ship she had bought him. She scowled at the fish bitterly. "The least you could do was stay up with me. Ungrateful animal."

She lay quiet for a moment when she heard scratching at the door. Her eyes widened. "I didn't imagine that this time, Gerald," she whispered. Another bout of scratching. Lizzie slowly got off the couch, blanket still cuddled around her. She crept to the door and closed a hand over the handle.

_Scratch, scratch._ She jumped away from the door losing her confidence. "What if it's a robber? What if it's a murderer? An ex murderer coming to relive his days. Can you have ex murderers?"

Gerald just stared at her; or seemed to at least. "Fine I'll open it!" she hissed. Before she lost courage she swung the door open and was hit by a blast of air. Opening her eyes she saw…nothing. And then she heard it. A soft _meow_ at her feet.

"Awww, Gerald it's a kitten! You're not an ex murderer!" she cooed to the white kitten which looked similar to a drowned rat. The kitten bounded into the house and straight up onto the couch.

"Hey, no! Bad kitty! Off the couch!" the door slammed shut behind her as she ran to pick up the wet kitten. It meowed at her but was perfectly content to sit in her arms.

"He must be freezing. Lets go get you a towel," she paused and peered into the dark with a gulp. "In the dark. Because there's no power. And there's no monsters or ex murderers or…Gerald if you had feet I would make you get this damned towel," she spoke in a nervous flutter as she edged towards the dark laundry holding the kitten tightly in her arms.

"Ready, Kitty? One, two, three!" she rattled off quickly and dashed into the laundry, pulled a towel from the cupboard before dashing back into the living room and collapsing on the couch.

"Alright. That was top much for me. Gerald next time you're going," she told the fish. Gently she dried the cat with the towel. It purred happily at the warmth and was soon asleep on Lizzie's lap. In the darkness she could just see the clock ticking past one. She groaned, tipping her head back against the couch.

"This is going to be a long night," she muttered miserably and jolted as another flash of lightening lit up the room.

Half an hour later her eyes were beginning to close, her mind beginning to finally slow down when she heard it. Something was at the door. Again. But this time it was scratching. This time she was certain it was a person. She heard a scrape against the door handle outside. Metal on metal.

_They're breaking in! They're picking the lock!_ She screamed in her thoughts. She sat the sleepy cat on the ground and huddled on the floor next to it out of sight from the door.

A muted curse sounded. She bit her lip. She heard the lock turn and the door opened slowly and a tall figure slouched in shaking his head from the rain. She could tell nothing of his features in the dark.

The figure closed the door softly, took of his jacket and left it hanging on the door handle. Lizzie huddled closer to the couch trying not to breath or whimper. The figure walk purposely towards her bedroom door and she silently thanked the heavens she hadn't slepped in there.

_Damned Darcy. The night he's away we get broken into too. Of course you have to be back in the morning._ She thought bitterly.

Her bedroom door opened and he paused there looking in.

"Lizzie?" the man's voice asked. Lizzie's eyes bulged. It sounded exactly like Will. He turned around and suddenly a flash of lightening highlighted his features. It _was_ him.

"Will!" she suddenly cried, jumping up from her position running and launching herself at him. He caught her, shocked at her sudden appearance only just managing to keep his balance with Lizzie's legs wrapped around his waist and her arms locked around his neck face buried under his chin.

"You're not supposed to be home till tomorrow," she whimpered not at all caring that he saw how scared she was. Her determination of impressing him had fled upon seeing him.

"I know. But I know how terrified you are of storms so I drove back early," he murmured and kissed her hair. Lizzie refused to let go of Darcy even to let him take off his shoes so he just kicked them off and then collapsed on their bed with Lizzie still gripping him tightly.

"Thank you for coming home," she murmured drearily through a yawn.

"Of course," he said and rubbed circles on her back.

"But don't think I don't hate you for leaving me," she growled. Darcy chuckled and then yelped.

"Don't pinch!" he complained. Lizzie snickered.

**A/N: Ta- Da! What do you all say? Not quite as exciting as the others but I thought maybe you'd all like to see the inner Lizzie on her own. (:**

**Do review. If you're new to this story then tank you so much for following and don't be afraid to tell me I'm hopeless and need to pick up my game. The rest of you certainly know you can by now (:**

**Thank you all and review! (:**

**Review (:**

**Reviewwww (:**

**Hehe. Seriously. Review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shopping.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: Remember how I said last chapter that this one would be a kind of continuation on a previous one? Well this is Lizzie finally teaching Richard how to grocery shop with Jane and Max. Please enjoy, my beautiful people (:**

"_No_ Richard. You do _not_ need Starbursts or even energy drinks for that matter. Is that all you ever buy from the supermarket?" Lizzie snatched away the packet he'd taken and placed it back on the hook. So far all he'd found of interest was junk food.

"Of course! What else would I get from a supermarket?" he rolled his eyes as if it were obvious and then glaring at the packet he wasn't allowed to touch.

"Richard, you have to buy food you can eat for lunches and dinner. You can't keep eating all of Lizzie and Will's food," Jane explained tugging on a reluctant Max whom she was babysitting. _Again_. Lizzie was beginning to think she'd a) Adopted the child or b) Stolen him. Either was plausible but Lizzie preferred to believe the latter.

"But Lizzie has _good_ food," he complained, hopping up on the end of the trolley.

"Richard I can't see!" Lizzie whined and jerked the trolley to jiggle him off but he stubbornly refused to move.

"It's alright, Lizziebee! I'll direct you. Left!" he yelled. Lizzie scowled at him and turned the opposite way: right, around the corner and down the next aisle. "Uh Lizzie we've been down this aisle," he whispered in hushed tones so he wouldn't let anyone else in on the secret. She leant in closer pausing the trolley in its tracks to whisper back at him.

"Uh, Richard, you skipped this aisle to go to the lollie aisle," she hissed. He frowned thinking of what she said.

"By Jove, Lizzie you're right. But that was Max's fault. He wanted sour worms," Richard explained. Max's eyes just widened and his chubby finger pointed to his chest in question, slightly baffled by the accusation.

"Oh don't blame the three year old. Here you push the trolley and watch. It's really not that difficult," Lizzie told him. Richard eagerly jumped off the front to take control of the vehicle.

"Come on Max. Jump in the trolley," Richard said excitedly. Jane frowned but lifted Max into the trolley. Lizzie was already half way down the aisle pulling out a few tin cans.

"Hey are those tinned peaches?" I love tinned peaches," Richard said excitedly.

"I know. You eat all of ours and Darcy gets rather annoyed," Lizzie said dryly, rolling her eyes at Jane.

"Oh get him some two minute noodles Lizzie. I'm sure they are easily enough for his mentality," Jane giggled. Lizzie and Richard's jaw dropped at the delicate blonde. "What?" she asked.

"Jane Bennet-soon-to-be-Bingley that is the harshest thing I have ever heard you say," Lizzie applauded with a laugh. Richard just sulked and glared at Max who glared right back at him with those little dark eyes.

Lizzie threw the two-minute noodles into the trolley and absently examined the other items on the shelf. They were all components of greater things that Lizzie could instantly use in the kitchen, but Richard…well, he was still in kindergarten cooking classes. Even Max could probably cook better than him.

Jane and Lizzie walked around to the next aisle, strategically pointing out items on the back wall to avoid the lollie aisle. Understandably Richard was bored. And so was Max. Max had even taken to singing an out of key tune no one could identify.

"Richard, you need cereal. What do you like?" Jane asked.

"Why? Lizzie has good cereal. I don't need my own cereal. Hey who's paying for this?" he suddenly asked standing up. Lizzie and Jane exchanged a glance before throwing cocopops into the trolley followed by some weetbix and fruit loops.

"You are Richard. This is your food remember? Now you don't have milk so go take Max and the trolley and go get some. Jane and I will be in this aisle so come back here," she instructed the tall man who was leaning heavily no the trolley handle. His eyes brightened at the thought of a job.

"Lets go Max!" he exclaimed. The next thing Jane and Lizzie knew was Richard was making engine noises even imitating the sound of changing gears as he sped down the aisle. Rounding the corner at a terrifying pace he added in screeching noises for effect. Lizzie was positive they were going to tip but the screech was not followed by a horrifying crash so she deemed the trolley-kart safe.

"Do you think he'll break something?" Jane asked turning to the aisle. Lizzie snorted. "Of curse he will," she told Jane. "Its inevitable. I just hope they don't write off the trolley.

"Ah-huh!" Lizzie jumped excitedly and tried to snatch a packet off the shelf, her fingers just brushing it, pushing the packet further to the back. She scowled and jumped again.

"This is why I take Darcy with me most of the time," Lizzie explained as Jane giggled and finally got the packet for her much shorter sister.

"You know, one day you're going to have to stop calling him 'Darcy'. He'll start thinking you're talking to yourself," Jane teased. Lizzie looked puzzled, hugging her apricot and coconut balls to her chest.

"I don't…Oh! Oh, Jane!" She blushed a furious red and quickly hid her face to examine the contents of the packet she already knew by heart.

"Don't pretend you don't know what's going to happen. You've been together almost a year and a half now," she said nudging her sister.

"Well, well, you'll be a Bingley soon enough," Lizzie huffed. Jane laughed.

"Of course. I wish he'd hurry up and ask to be honest. And so does our mother. Oh no, Lizzie, is that, Wickham?" Jane turned her voice into a soft whisper as she saw the profile of a man. She was determined to hate despite her loving nature.

Lizzie scowled. "Yup. Jane what can we do to him?" she was interrupted by a voice over the intercom. _Attention customers. Please refrain from using the trolley's as Go-Karts. Parents please control your children. Thank you._ The intercom buzzed off and Lizzie and Jane snickered.

"He's your child," Jane whispered and Lizzie rolled her eyed. "Feels like it half the time…Oh my," her eyes widened. There before her was a cackling Richard bracing himself off the ground, his trolley speeding past the aisle with a squealing Max in the front. Her eyes widened even further when she saw two more trolley's speeding after him, teenagers' determined to win the race, both with passengers in the front.

"He's corrupting the youth!" Lizzie squealed and took off after the trolleys. Dodging around people who had gathered to see the trail of trolley's flying down the side of the aisles.

"Max!" Jane exclaimed worriedly. That's when it happened. Out leapt five security guards and before they knew it they were chasing down the trolleys ahead of Lizzie and Jane.

Richard was crouched low over the trolley a gleeful grin across his face. He let out a whoop. He never knew Supermarkets could be so fun. "Yeah Max, we're winning buddy!" he cried glancing over his shoulder. The two other kids were still eating his dust. Behind them he could see Lizzie and Jane chasing them and he laughed at their terror. They deserved this for taking him…

He didn't get to finish that thought.

When Richard opened his eyes he felt something heavy on his legs. He lifted his head and saw a large man lying across them in a blue and grey uniform. He read the badge on the sleeve, having to squint a little.

"Security," he said. A light bulb went off in his head and he whispered. "Oops?" as the security guard pulled himself up and glared at him.

"It was all his fault!" Max said and pointing at Richard as he spoke to an officer who had lifted him from the trolley. Even Max had the common sense to get out of trouble.

All eyes swung to him and he gave a nervous grin.

"Sir we're going to have to ask you to leave. You're person will be banned from entering the premises for the next year due to your uncivil behaviour. Go willingly or we will be forced to physically remove you."

"Are you serious?" he heard Lizzie groan. At least he didn't have to go shopping anymore.

**One year later**…

"Hey babe I'm going to the shops," Lizzie said, kissing Darcy's cheek. Richard sat up in excitement throwing his controller at Darcy. He ignored the hard smacking sound followed by a groan and looked at Lizzie expectantly.

"Can I come, can I come?" he asked.

"No!" Lizzie squeaked and ran out the door before he could follow. He frowned and looked at Darcy who was rubbing his cheek.

"Why won't she let me go?"

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late but I've been terribly sick for the past couple of days. I hope this is okay. It's probably not up to scratch because my head is still a little fuzzy but I would just like to say…**

**It's my BIRTHDAY in exactly eleven and a half hours so you better review to make me happy! Make my day! Criticize me till I cry! Tell me what you loved!**

**P.S you probably won't get a chapter tomorrow.**

**Reviewwwww! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peanut Butter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: First of all. I would sincerely like to apologise for that last chapter. It was terrible and I don't know why you guys are so nice to me. Thank you all for your reviews though (:**

"We shouldn't do it Lizzie," Darcy whispered uncertainly. She just rolled her eyes and crept forward on her knees.

"He'll be angry though," he persisted. Lizzie let out an exasperated sigh and turned to her overly strict boyfriend. He needed to loosen up she decided. Apparently living with Lizzie hadn't changed him one bit.

"Darcy. It's Charlie. How much harm could he really do? Honestly, live a little," she told him. He frowned.

"I didn't mean to make you angry," he said. Lizzie melted when she saw him, large blue eyes apologetic, a slight pout to his lips, a divot between his eyebrows that only appeared when he was upset. It was adorable.

"I know," she kissed his cheek quickly before turning back to the fiery red hair before them. Only Charlie's thick locks were visible over the arm of the lounge.

"Peanut butter?" Lizzie asked and held out her hand. Darcy handed her the jar, lid already open. He was a better sidekick then she imagined he'd be.

"Jane around?" she asked both checking every which way twice before they deemed it safe. "Let's go. Make sure you get it between his toes," She whispered with a giggle. Darcy was in charge of his feet due to the utter horror Lizzie faced when feet became involved.

Lizzie shuffled around so she could reach his face easily. Charlie had just come out of hospital. He'd had to have his wisdom teeth removed and the anesthetic still was yet to wear off completely.

His mouth was hanging open slightly and his hair was flopping over his face. In addition to his bare feet it had made him a perfect target for Lizzie's wayward antics. She pulled out the spoon she'd tucked in the pocket of her jeans and dug deep into the jar of peanut butter.

Darcy shook his head at her, her shoulders shaking silently in laughter. Lizzie scooped the peanut butter and layered it on thickly across his cheek, sculpting it into a peanut butter sideburn. Next she added a comical mustache, snickering to herself at her handy work.

"He needs a mono brow," She squealed to Darcy as quietly as possibly. Darcy just looked positively mortified at the prospect of having to encounter Charlie's feet.

"Lizzie, where have his feet been?" Darcy asked in disgust but still pandering to Lizzie's request by shoving the peanut butter between Charlie's long toes.

"I don't know but this is great!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Lizzie! What on earth are you doing?" Jane exclaimed, gaping at the two, hands covered in a sticky light brown substance. Lizzie finally let out a loud cackle and held up her jar of peanut butter proudly.

"We turned him into a sandwich!" she cried jumping up excitedly waving Jane over to view her masterpiece. She was quite probably the proudest she'd ever been at that moment. Not only had she coated Charlie in peanut butter to enhance his facial features she'd manage to get Darcy covered in the food as well.

"Ohhh! Darcy why did you let her do it!" Jane wailed. Darcy ducked his head guilty and Lizzie glared at him.

"You're on _my_ side Darcy! Don't give in!" she told him stubbornly. Darcy wasn't too sure what side he was on. Usually he preferred to act out Switzerland during the war.

"I'm getting a cloth to clean him up. Do _not _put anymore peanut butter on Charlie Elizabeth Bennet," Jane scolded. She left the room and Lizzie dove to Charlie's side, quickly adding a few more strokes for her initials.

"Lizzie, are you crazy? Jane's on a rampage!" he tugged her arm away and Lizzie giggled and let him pull her away.

"We have to hide!" She exclaimed. Darcy groaned. "Why?

She glared at him. "If Richard was here, he'd do it with me!" Darcy narrowed his eyes at her. His cousin had always been the irresponsible one, freely able to do as he pleased. This made him jealous of the amount of time carefree-Lizzie and he spent together. He would never truly understand their childish nature though sometimes he was able to stoop to their inner child. Sometimes.

This was one of those times. He refused to be compared to his ever-the-favourite-cousin. "Behind the other lounge," he pushed her towards the other lounge. Lizzie crawled in first, the space between the wall and the couch just big enough for her to squeeze through. Darcy had copious amounts of trouble.

"Lizzie it's too small!" he whined, shoulder stuck at the narrower end of the small tunnel. She gripped the top of his arms and pulled. The furniture budged an inch and the next thing she knew, Darcy was sprawled on top of her, fully behind the lounge.

"Darcy you're heavy," she complained. He grinned but covered a hand over her mouth to stop her complaint when he heard movement on the couch.

"What the…? Ahhh! Jane!" Charlie's shocked scream filtered behind the couch causing the two, still tangled from Darcy's full, to snicker silently.

"Oh Charlie I'm sorry! I left Lizzie for two minutes and she was up to her old pranks all over again. Here let me help," Jane tried to soothe

"What is it? What is it? What did she do? Lizzie!" Charlie asked wildly. Lizzie let out a full blown laugh, tears beginning to trickle down the side of her face. Darcy couldn't help a childish giggle escape as well. He'd forgotten how fun it could be to allow ones immaturity take control.

"Where are they?" Charlie yelled. Normally amiable Charlie was suddenly furious. Lizzie had never seen this side of him. It only allowed her to laugh even harder. "You two are terrible hiders. Darcy your feet are sticking out from behind the lounge," Charlie growled. Lizzie and Darcy shot up to stand behind the lounge to see a furious Charlie squirmed up in a sitting position glaring in their direction.

His legs swung off the couch and planted firmly onto the carpet below. His eyes widened in disbelief and reluctantly his eyes dropped to see peanut butter coated feet smearing the perfectly white carpet.

Lizzie suddenly got frightened at the wild look that leapt into his eyes and she squealed, clinging to Darcy's arm.

"It was Darcy's fault! Take Darcy!" She shoved the tall man further in front before diving over the lounge and rolling to a stand. "Neat. I'm like. James Bond," she muttered.

"Not for long," Charlie cried. He ran at Lizzie who squealed and dodged around his clumsy form towards the kitchen. Failing to notice the dropped spoon on the wood at the end of the couch where the two floors met, her foot slid out beneath the smooth metal and she fell hard to the ground. Damn, Darcy.

She groaned, shaking her head to fix her spinning vision. Above her stood a peanut butter covered Charlie with a red face and bloodshot eyes.

"Don't eat me. I only wanted to turn you into a sandwich. It was Darcy's idea!" she hurriedly tried to explain.

"Hey!" she heard Darcy protest. Charlie didn't believe a word she said. His hand wiped a chunk of peanut butter from his face as he sat her on her stomach.

"This will teach you Lizzie Bennet!" he shouted with a grin. His hand smeared across her face and onto her ear, her head shaking wildly to stop him.

"No! Darcy, help me! Don't let him do this!" she wailed and thrashed wildly as more peanut butter landed in her hair and up her nose.

"I'm not helping you! You just keep trying to get me in trouble," Darcy muttered. Lizzie let out a scream before finally surrendering with a huff.

"I'm sorry Charlie! I'm sorry. I promise to never give you a peanut butter mustache ever again," she grabbled with his hands, holding them off of her face. Charlie nodded

"Man that felt good. I never knew she would actually be scared of me. Hey Darcy do you think I could become a security guard?" Charlie asked in a jolly voice. Lizzie gapped at him, looking completely ridiculous in her peanut butter mask.

"You weren't angry?" she gasped.

"Nope. Just wanted to know what it was like to be Darcy all the time," he grinned wiping his face with a towel. Darcy glared at Charlie and Lizzie continued to gape at him.

"Exhausting probably," she finally managed to comment. She fell back to the floor and let out a groan.

"I hate you all!"

**A/N: So what do you all think? Better then the last one? Or worse? I feel like I'm losing my groove guys. Help me. **

**P.s. If you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see in a chapter, let me know and I shall happily oblige (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Smurfs.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

"Richard, stop touching it!" Lizzie complained and smacked his prodding hand away from her iPod.

"You need to grow more tomatoes! Your smurfs are going to die!" he moaned and again his fingers prodded at the screen trying to change her mind.

"It doesn't even work like that!" Lizzie snapped and elbowed his ribs and he tipped to the side bumping into Darcy.

"Richard!" he exclaimed attempting to keep his balance on the kitchen chair. He'd been bending down, tying his joggers.

"The smurfs need food! Oh, and you need smurf berries," he argued and his neck arched to look over her shoulder once more. Lizzie groaned and swiveled on her seat to face the other direction.

It was silent for a moment and Lizzie almost let out a sigh of relief. Almost. She felt the familiar presence of Richard leaning over her shoulder once more and he let out a low whistle.

"Man, Smurfette is fine," he grinned cheerfully.

"She's blue Richard," Darcy snorted finishing of tying his laces. "Can we go for our run now?"

Richard ignored him and flopped down on the seat he had just occupied. "She probably just needs some warming up," he winked at Darcy, wiggling his eyebrows. Darcy rolled his eyes and pulled off his hoodie. Lizzie's eyes only wavered for a moment before snapping back to her screen.

"I'll tell Charlotte you're attracted to tiny, blue women with blond hair!" Lizzie burst out. Richard flamed a brilliant red, his relationship with Charlotte still an allusive affair neither of them would admit to.

Darcy let out a short bark of laughter and drained the last dredges of coffee in his 'my girlfriend is the best' mug Lizzie had bought him for his birthday last year. He despised it because it amused Lizzie to no ends. "I'll just get my iPod," he chuckled and left.

"You are a cruel person, Lizzie Bennet," Richard muttered grumpily and crossed his arms, slouching in the chair and playing with his keys, making them jingle.

"You're a nerd. And a bad one at that," Lizzie scowled back.

"Oh, I am wounded!" Richard held a hand to his heart, throwing his head back as if mortally injured.

Lizzie ignored him and continued to tap away on her iPod's screen.

"Lizzie, have you seen my iPod?" Darcy shouted from their room.

"No! Maybe Max took it the other day. He takes everything," Lizzie mumbled. She let out a sudden squeal.

"Palm Trees! I love palm trees," she sighed dreamily and furiously began to plant them. "Darcy, can we get a palm tree?"

"Sure, babe. We'll just plant it in the living room," Darcy replied sarcastically. Richard snorted and continued to jingle his keys.

"Richard, stop it. You're worse than Max," Lizzie complained.

"Where do you think he got it from? And it certainly wasn't Gerald," Richard snickered but put down his keys and beginning to swing his earphones around like a helicopter.

"Whop, whop, whop," he mimicked the sound of a chopper, making the sound go faster and faster in time with the rotating chords.

"Richard!" Lizzie exclaimed again and lashed out with her foot and he caught it on the back of his calf with a high yelp.

"Oh man, Lizzie you made me lose the squishy but of my ear bud," he mumbled and slouched to the hard tiles, combing around to search for them.

"Dragon!" Lizzie shouted in excitement gazing in wonder at the yellow, purple spotted creature she had so long waited for.

"Can we go?" Darcy asked walking out of the room, iPod in hand.

"We have to wait for Charlotte. She'll be cranky if we leave without her," Lizzie said. "And so will Richard," she added with mirth humours. Richard's head jerked up and slammed the table in surprise.

"Owww," she heard him moan followed by a loud slap against her leg.

"Ahhh!" she squealed and hooked her feet around the legs of her chair, frightened for her calves.

"Fine," Darcy sighed and sat back in the chair next to Lizzie. He smiled lazily at her and she threw him a bright smile before turning back to her flashing screen.

"How long is she going to be?" Darcy asked, bouncing his knees.

"Will," Lizzie laughed.

"No really, will she be here soon?" he asked his nice bouncing higher.

"Will!" she admonished. They all knew Charlotte ran on 'Charlotte time'. Usually Lizzie told Charlotte to be there half an hour before the actually time but Richard had asked her along this time.

"Honestly, some of us have to be places." Darcy complained, beginning to tap in time to his jumping legs.

"Fitzwilliam!" Lizzie smacked his legs and they immediately stopped.

"Whipped," Richard muttered from beneath the table.

"What _are_ you doing?" Darcy asked curiously not bothering to look at his cousin but began flicking through his playlists before deciding he needed a new one for this run; one that would block out any indiscreet flirting on his cousins behalf.

"uuuhhh, looking for my earphone bud thingo," he muttered.

"Mmmm," Darcy agreed vaguely, tapping away. A knock at the door alerted them all to Charlotte's arrival and Lizzie let out a whoop of excitement, planning to jump out of her chair and run to the door. But she didn't make it that far. In fact she didn't even make it out of her chair before she teetered forward and landed flat on the ground at an odd angle, shoelaces tied intricately around the legs of her chair.

"Richard John Matlock!" she exclaimed in anger, furiously kicking her legs feebly trying to untangle herself but finding it impossible to escape. Richard sat under the table with a cackling laugh, slapping a hand against his thigh while Charlotte stood, her mouth agape at the sight, having automatically entered beging so familiar with the apartment.

Darcy hurriedly knelt beside Lizzie whose curls had escaped her pony tail and now sat awkwardly across her flushed face. His hands swiftly untied the familiar knots Richard had tied and before any of them knew, Lizzie was free and on her feet, glaring with a dark expression at Richard.

His laughter dried up under her stormy expression and he let out a squeal, crawling out the other side of the table a Lizzie dove under after him, crawling after him yelling profanities.

"What do we do?" Charlotte asked hesitantly to Darcy who watched them thoughtfully.

"Nothing. Lizzie will make him pay soon enough and then we'll be on our way!" he told her, not at all concerned for Richard's welfare.

"Oh. Well did you want to wait out side?" Charlotte suggested.

"Of course," he agreed. They turned their backs on the third chair in the kitchen being over turned and the loud smack followed by Richard's squeal.

They stood on the foot path, quietly stretching out their leg muscles when it happened. Richard shot out of the house, faster then a torpedo and close on his heels was Lizzie, a furious ware cry escaping her mouth.

"That's our cue," Darcy yawned, put in his ear buds and began to jog. His head didn't even turn when he saw Lizzie, tap Richard's ankle and he went tumbling along the ground with a groan.

Lizzie caught up to him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, briefly wrapping her arms around his left one before tucking in her own ear buds and settling into a content run.

"Is he alive?" Darcy asked briefly.

"Only just," Lizzie smiled wickedly.

"You're so cruel," he chuckled. She winked and smacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand. He glared at her.

**A/N: What an update?! Sorry, guys, I've been really busy with school and friend's weddings and the like. I've also been trying to focus on my other story because it actually is a continuous story not just random one shots but anyway enough rambling! If you're all still out there, please do review and let me know what you think! (:**

**Reevvieewwww! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Games**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Charades**

"Horse!"

"Antelope!"

"Donkey! You're a donkey!"

"A mule?"

"You're a moose!" Lizzie yelled, jumping enthusiastically from her chair and pointing a daring finger at Richards, hunched figure, hands protruding from his heads in an imitation of antlers.

"Yes!" Richard leapt to his feet in one smooth movement handing out a high five that left their hands quaking and tingling.

"Owww," Lizzie complained and shook the feeling from her skin.

"How was that even a moose?!" Charlie protested, slumping in his chair, arms crossed in a pout. Jane patted his arm sympathetically. 'He looked like an antelope," he told her seriously.

"Yes Charlie," She soothed and kissed his flushed cheeks. Darcy rolled his eyes at his best friend before turning back to Lizzie who was bouncing on her toes in anticipation.

"Come on, Bennet. Do your best impression," Richard smirked positive she would not be able to best him. Lizzie gave him a full-mouthed grin before squatting down, and balancing on her toes.

"Frog!" Charlie belted out, almost tipping off the edge of his seat, determined to win this round of charades.

"I haven't started yet!" Lizzie shot back, giving him an exasperated look. His eagerness did not dissipate but he waited in child-like enthusiasm on the edge of his seat, red her flopping over his eyes, which he shook stubbornly despite its insistence to balance precariously above his eyelids.

"Hurry up Lizzie," Darcy sighed hugging a pillow closer to his chest, his eyes flickering to his laptop and iPod only a few meters away.

"Okay I'm ready," she announced. Her body tipped forward and she began to walk around the room on her toes and tightly squeezed fists, backside swaying dangerously in the air as she waddled around in a circle.

"Orangutan!" Charlie almost squealed, banging his knees.

"Koala!" Richard shouted deafeningly. Darcy threw a pillow, catching him in the eye. Tears began to stream from his eye but he refused to stand down, determined to win his sixth set of charades.

"Bee! You're a bee!" Richard exclaimed.

"She's not a bee, she's a squirrel! How the devil did you get bee?" Charlie scoffed, jumping to his feet, gallantly refusing to be intimidated to the man, thicker and taller than himself.

"Idiots. She's obviously a beaver," Darcy scowled at the both of them, his eyes not directly focused on the whole of Lizzie…

"You're all hopeless!" Lizzie cackled, and began stretching her jaw in a rather brutish manner, adding to her imitation.

"A mouse!" Charlie cried.

"She doesn't have a tail you dolt," Richard scowled and peered at Lizzie more closely.

"How is she supposed to have a tail when she has to walk on all fours," Charlie challenged, face beginning to flush and eyes narrow. Richard ignored the comment, his face becoming serene, positive he knew the answer this time.

"You're a quoll! A spotted quoll!" Richard leapt in the air and fist pumped, waiting for the applause. Darcy barked a short laugh of amusement.

"A quoll. Lizzie probably doesn't even know what a quall is," he snickered, decidedly amused. Lizzie froze, one paw hovering over the ground, one leg raised slightly, halted in its movement forward. Her bright eyes suddenly darkened, narrowed on Darcy who was quite comfortable in his seat.

"What?" she asked him blankly. The room grew quiet, the only sound the thumping of Darcy's heart. Or what was supposed to be Darcy's heart but was actually Richard imitating the sound.

Darcy rolled his eyes and leant forward to balance his elbows on his knees, eyes settling on hers in amusement.  
"Elizabeth. Do you know what a quoll is?" he asked already ready for her answer, only it wasn't quite what he expected.

"Damn you, Fitzwilliam Darcy!" she exclaimed and threw a wayward pillow at him. It hit him square in the face with much more force than a pillow was supposed to contain.

"Lizzie! I was just pointing out the ridiculousness of his suggestion," Darcy snorted, his pride not at all injured despite her attack. She thumped him in the thigh before returning to the floor in her pose.

"Keep guessing!" she cried over his agonized shriek.

"Polar bear!" Charlie exclaimed, happy he still had a shot at winning this.

"Oh you're all daft. She's a grizzly bear," Jane finally piqued up and escaped to the kitchen for a cup of tea before Charlie could gaze upon her with 'puppy dog eyes', betrayal streaked across his face.

"Finally!" Lizzie slumped to the floor, face flat on the floor, arms spread directly in front of her.

"Stacks on!" Richard suggested, diving over Lizzie only slightly breaking his fall, squashing the air from her lungs.

"Richard, you oaf, get off of me!" Lizzie protested, wiggling and clawing at the ground trying to pull herself from out beneath his weight. Richard just laughed in glee at her agony. "You misogynistic, optimistic, big eared, spineless ape, remove yourself before I do it for you!" Lizzie flailed an arm and it swung back to catch him in the ribs, causing a groan before he rolled off of her. She crawled swiftly to the couch and heaved herself up and collapsing, puffing at a piece of her that decided to make its presence known over her eyes.

"Lizzie-" her foot kicked out caught Darcy in the shoulder.

"Oww!" he complained and scowled at her glowering face. "Are you still angry at me? Oh Lizzie-"

"Shhh!" she told him and arrogantly turned her head and squeezed her eyes closed. "Jane it's your turn!" Lizzie called grumpily.

"Oh, Lizzie, do I have to?" Jane asked with a frown pulling at her brow.

"I'll do hers!" Charlie leapt from the sofa, his grin suddenly returning from the horrible pout that had once replaced it, the heart-ache of betrayal to much for his delicate nature…

"Go for it Charlie. Make it good," Lizzie grumbled again. Her mood had dampened marginally. She wanted to get up and snuggle under Darcy's arm but he'd made that impossible. She was _not_ talking to him.

"Lizzie," Darcy whispered over Richard's shouting. She ignored him and yelled 'Paper aeroplane!' at Charlie.

"Lizzie," he drew out her name and one of his fingers began to draw tiny circles on her ankle. She refused to look at him and threw a pillow at Richard who was beginning to examine Charlie up close and stick tissues into the loops of his belt.

"Bee!" Lizzie said weakly not sure if Darcy's unforgiving hand would stop if she ignored him. "Humming bird!" she began rapidly firing suggestions all knocked back with tiny giggles from Charlie's mouth.

"Darcy!" She finally hissed, refusing to look at him.

"Lizzie," he answered his tone making her pull her eyes towards him. She wanted to smack out the amusement that shone there but then she didn't because rarely did it shine through.

"You humiliated me!" she pouted and he had the grace to looked slightly apologetic.

"I'm sorry. Richard makes me say annoying things with his idiocy," he easily blamed his cousin, not the slightest bit of guilt crossing his face. Lizzie glared at him once more before squirming from her position, horizontal across the couch, till she was firmly under His arm, head resting on his chest.

"Fine," she growled, knowing she had lost another battle against the blue eyes of Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"A flying pig!" She yelled at Charlie who broke into a magnificent grin.

"Yes! Finally!" he clapped and Richard's eyes glared at her tiny form almost hidden by Darcy's larger frame.

"5-6, Bennet in the lead," Lizzie egged him on and he let out an agonized cry throwing himself at the two huddled in the corner of the sofa, Darcy automatically shielding Lizzie from the onslaught.

"Lizzie! Why do you always have to win! I never win! It's unfair!" Richard accused trying to dig past Darcy's unyielding arms to get at Lizzie who shrank back behind him and down deeper into the sofa.

"Darcy! He's insane! Charlie get rid of him!" Lizzie squealed, a laugh bubbling from her lips at the rage in Richard's face. Charlie's head appeared and peeled Richard back from Darcy and Lizzie. Darcy jumped up, scooped his lady into his arms, her own arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he rescued her, pulling them into the bedroom, the door locking behind them.

"My hero," Lizzie crooned when he set her feet back on the ground.

"I'm always saving your scrawny butt from Richard. If anything bruises I blame you," he told her pointedly. She grinned and kissed him heatedly on the lips ignoring the shouts of protest outside their door.  
She pulled away and skittered to the other side of the room.

"Savor that if you want to blame me. You invited him anyway," She winked at his stunned lips and twirled herself up in the curtain.

"I hate you," he moaned and she heard the bed squeaking under his wait. "Most ardently," he added.

**A/N: Hi! Yes I'm back! Sorry I've been neglecting this a little. A little from lack of inspiration because by the time I get to this story I've already written a good fifteen other pagers of work for English at school plus my other story. (You should check it out if you like Vampire Academy).**

**I hope you liked it! Darcy's a cutie, so do review ;)**

**P.s. If you're not sure what a Quoll is, just look it up. They're the cutest things ever. (:**


End file.
